The Mystery of the Murdoch Family Home
by MademoiselleEnjolras
Summary: It's been two years since the disbandment of SPR and since Naru's returned to England. It's also been two years since Naru's done a proper investigation. When a new case presents its self, Naru takes the opportunity to reunite the SPR Japan team once more and overseas as the next case for our ghost hunters will take place in England. Eventual NaruxMai. Established Monk/Ayako.


**Hi, everyone! I'm really excited about this—it's my first Ghost Hunt story and I can't wait! I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Croxteth, Liverpool, England, 1976:**

The air was a stinging cold and nipped at his exposed flesh. He had been waiting—patiently for this moment to come.

His hands gripped the cold metal of the pistol in his coat tightly as he watched the last light from a window of the home shut off for the night. The silence that surrounded him was almost eerie.

The streets were quiet; the neighboring houses darkened, their occupants turned into their warm beds, completely unaware of the horror that would occur in moments time. With the cool pistol weighing down on his hand, he slowly walked up to the door of the Hall Family home.

It was time.

* * *

**London, England: Present Day**

Oliver Davis let out another sigh and picked up the cup of tea that sat across from him. He fought the urge to wince at the taste; it did not taste the same, not at all the way he preferred.

The way Mai made it.

Quickly clearing his mind of his previous train of thought, he allowed his blue eyes to scan the file that his father, Martin Davis, had plopped down on his desk not too long ago. _"Think about it, Noll." _He had told him. _"Mrs. Murdoch will be coming by this afternoon."_

Setting his bland tea aside, the black clad teenager picked up the file, his thin finger running over the words.

_Noises._

_Strange._

_Apparitions._

Nothing he hadn't seen before; he was sure his father could handle this case without his help.

Once more, his thoughts wandered. It had been two years since he had been to Japan. Two years since they found his twin's body. Two years since he had seen or heard from Mai Taniyama or any of his previous coworkers.

Before he could completely toss aside the file, his eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the next few words. _Odd behavior from the eldest son._

He would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit interested now. Deducing that the son was a teenager and was therefore susceptible to odd behavior, Oliver closed the file, and once more lifted the tea cup to his lips.

The Earl Grey had gone cold.

He would have to see for himself, Noll decided, if this case was even worth it.

Slamming the teacup into the saucer, he lifted himself from his desk, making grab for his phone. His finger scrolled through his contacts and once finding the one he searched for, dialed.

Three rings later, an answer. Not wasting anytime, Oliver spoke hastily into the receiver. "Father, I will meet with you and the client to discuss the case."

* * *

Anne Murdoch sat in stiffly in front of a polite Martin Davis, a stoic and bored looking Oliver Davis, and an expressionless Lin Koujo, laptop propped open, long fingers tapping away.

"Will you take the case, then?" Her voice shook, hands wringing nervously in her lap. "I don't know how much more I can take. My daughter is scared—we can't afford a new house—and Tommy," Her grey eyes filled. "He's not the same. It's the house. I know it."

Martin glanced at his son whose expression did not change. Ignoring the look from his father, Noll only continued to look at the pleading woman.

"Plea—"

"We'll take the case."

Martin and Lin exchanged surprised looks. Anne sagged into the office chair she was occupying. "Thank you, Dr. Davis. I appreciate it so much." She stood up and pressed a hand to her heaving chest.

Ignoring the expression of gratitude, Oliver continued speaking. "We'll be contacting you within a day with information."

Mrs. Murdoch nodded rapidly, "Yes, of course." Oliver led her to the door, Anne not walking far behind.

Before walking completely out of the office, Anne once more nodded gratefully. "Thank you once more, Dr. Davis."

Once the middle-aged woman was out of sight, Oliver shut the door and turned toward his father and Lin. "I agreed to take the case, father."

Martin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off once more by his son. "—and I will go through on my word on one condition."

The older Dr. Davis narrowed his eyes at his adopted son and sighed at him in irritation. "What is it, Noll?"

Oliver sat back down and let his mouth twitch upward slightly in a smirk. "I get to lead the investigation and hand pick my team."

* * *

Ayako Matsuzaki took a long sip of her scalding herbal tea and let out a satisfied sigh.

_Good morning, Ayako! I'll see you tonight for dinner, then! I can't wait! ^.^ -Mai_

A smile graced her red lips at the message from the young girl she had seen as a younger sister—practically a daughter. Ayako had invited her to dinner for that night and Mai had agreed. It had been a while since she had seen the teenager and Ayako could not wait to see her once more.

The red head typed out a quick response and shut her phone, resorting to finishing her tea and watching her boyfriend of now one year and a half scarf down his breakfast. She wrinkled her nose slightly. If she didn't get a move on she would be late to work at the hospital.

The part time miko and doctor stood from the kitchen table. "Clean up after yourself when you finish, old man." She pointed a long nailed index finger at him menacingly.

Hōshō Takigawa stopped mid-chew to glare playfully at the woman that stood across from him. "Who're you calling an old man, you old hag?" His voice barely hid the amusement underneath it.

Ayako could not help but let a smile bloom on her face. "I know you're not calling me an old hag—" Her retort was cut off by the shrill ringing of her home telephone. The miko's teasing smile was replaced by a confused frown.

No one usually called her home line—it was usually quiet and all the calls Ayako ever got were to her cellphone.

Rushing past Takigawa, Ayako reached a perfectly manicured hand, curling it around the ringing telephone. The ringing ceased with a press of the TALK button. "Matsuzaki Ayako speaking." At the voice on the other end, the miko's eyes widened.

Takigawa dropped his chopsticks and looked at his girlfriend curiously. "Who is it?" He mouthed.

Ayako ignored her boyfriend and listened to the voice on the other end speak. "Of course, yes, Lin-san."

_Lin-san? _Takigawa raised a shocked eyebrow and stood from his chair, walking over to where Ayako continued to speak on the phone. Her red lips opened to speak once more, "There is no need to contact him—he's here with me."

Brief silence.

"Thank you, Lin-san. We'll be in touch."

* * *

Oliver sat at his desk, head buried in a book. His blue eyes flashed to the clock to see it had gotten very late—it was nearing one in the morning. There were three quick raps to the door suddenly permeating the quiet of the room.

Not looking up from the book, Noll called out. "Come in." Not a moment later, Lin walked in, his tall frame passing through the door.

"I've contacted several of SPR Japan's members." The Chinese man revealed. Finally looking up, Noll gazed at his assistant. "And."

"Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san, John-san, and Hara-san have agreed to come overseas and assist us with the case."

Oliver was silent for a moment. Closing the book in front of him, he stood. "What of Mai and Yasuhara-san?"

"I was unable to get in contact with them." Lin glanced at the clock and then back at the younger man. "I will try to contact them once more later on."

Oliver nodded. "Very well. I will see you in the morning then, Lin." His assistant returned his nod and walked out of his office, leaving Noll to stand alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Well into fourth period, Mai Taniyama was bored out of her mind. The eighteen year old was preoccupied with thoughts of the dinner that she, Ayako, and Monk would be having later on that night.

It had been a while since she had seen the two of them and she was excited to catch up with them both. In fact—it had been a while since she had seen any of the SPR gang. Yasu was always busy with university now, Masako with her TV show, Ayako with the hospital, Monk with his band.

The only member she had still been able to see frequently was the warm, Australian priest, John-kun. She and John-kun would be able to meet for tea once a week and Mai would sometimes join him at the orphanage of his parish to help around.

Mai had not seen or heard from Lin-san or Naru since their last case. She mentally cringed and tried to push away the lingering hurt at the thought of her last encounter with the her ex-boss—how he had rejected her.

"Taniyama Mai-san, from room 3-C, you have a telephone call. Please come to the office."

Mai lifted her head from it's position on her hand and frowned with confusion. She had not gotten any calls at school—at least not since she worked for SPR. Some of her classmates turned to look at her curiously as she stood to walk across the classroom.

Finally arriving at the office, Mai pushed her now long hair—it reached mid-back—away from her face and grabbed the phone from the smiling secretary.

"_Domo_ _Arigato_." Mai thanked her quietly before pressing the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Her cinnamon eyes widened when her ears were graced with a voice she had not heard in two years.

"Lin-san?"

* * *

**There it is. First chapter. I'm very nervous to post this, but I hope you all enjoyed it and that you will continue to enjoy it.**

**Please review—tell me what you think! If you liked it, hated it, etc. etc. I appreciate all feedback—positive or negative. They only motivate me to continue writing for you all and to try and improve myself!**


End file.
